five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion's 2
Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion's 2 is a fangame created by LincolnDisaster19 bassed off in Luigi's Mansion 1 and 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and 4. This it's the second game in the FNALM series, Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion's being the first one. Story. Hello ERROR welcome to your new home, a brand new mansion inside Boo Forests, with all your family, even with your strange-pig looking aunt. Yeah, that's kinda weird. My name is Professor E.Gadd, the former owner of the mansion, I will be your guide through all of this halls and scary rooms. And... If you see some blue people with yellow or white eyes peeking in the halls, the door or... I don't know, look this job it's killing me. Just hide in the studio. Well, have a good eternity. Gameplay. The gameplay it's similar to FNaF 4, ONaF 2 and FNaF 3, the mechanics are this. Hallway door. Close it if you watch someone peeking over there. Music. If an animatronic peeks in the door or appears in a book, an insanity bar will start to fill up, if the bar fills up completely, you will need to turn on a turntable that will play an opera version of "Join us for a bite". The batery of the turntable can expire, so you need to fix it. This mechanic it's based on the Fazbear's Return series. Technician's habilities (?). A tablet that restarts the turntable. The Books. The books are like the haunted paintings in the previous game, but this time. The books are like a "teleport door" because in this books will appear and if you don't close the book. The ghosts will jumpscare you, the3rrre are two books. Ghosts. Nights. Night 1. Well hello?. Hello hello? welcome you lucky ramdom guy! you win a mansion for you and for your hole family! Now you can watch horror movies in the studio and just in the studio! hey! I didn't presented myself! my name is Profesor Elvin Eggadd, i study the paranormal events that happens in this man-... In the mushroom kingdom. Hey mr ERROR. Do you heared about King Boo? it's an old legend that my father told me when I was little, people say that he infiltred in houses and kill all the persons that they were there. Such a tragedy you kno? A KILLER! Well, you have a turntable to... You know, put music. Also you have some books to read, people told me that you like books. Meh, anyway. Read it or turn the turntable if you start going crazy for the gh... I mean for the precious views in the studio. Bye! Only Miss Petunnia and Nana are actives this night. Minigame. A blue man with some orange parts can be seen walking over a dark forest. When he gets to the mansion, the screen turns black and some screams are heard. Night 2. Wow! you are here. I'm surprised you have not left the mansion. Well anyway. How you are? good? great dude! im going to torture a g... Rat that tried to bite Mr Whiskers, my cat. But that's all done. If you know what I mean, anyway. Bye! Biff Atlas, Miss Petunia, Nana and Shivers are active this night. Minigame. The same man can be seen running through a hallway, with Biff Atlas folllowing him with a chainsaw. The man touch ones door and the minigames end with a blood splash. Night 3. God damnit! you survived! I can't believed you survived to the g... Bats! yup. Over that mansion, there's bats. Nothing more to care about. Go to the spa, relax dude! CALM DOWN. IM NOT CRAZY. YOU ARE CRAZY. Anyway, bye. Biff Atlas, Shivers, Nana, Greenie (with poltergeist) and spooky are active this night Minigame. Poltergeist it's seen peekin in the foyer's door. Then, Luigi enters in the door and Poltergeist disappears, the minigame ends there. Night 4. Yes, yes, i have fooled him. He it's like an idiot. Yes. We will free him tomorrow so he can complete our experiment along with his family. Yes. Oh, im clever I know. It's a pleasure to work with you mr. Bros, yes. We will bring him tomorrow. And you will tell me why you hate him so much, bye... That was easiest that I think. All the animatronics expet .exe are active this night. Minigame. E.Gadd can be seen breaking the window of the mansion. He advance through the hallway of the master bedroom, the twin's room, the nursery and the studio. The minigame ends there Night 5. The hole subjects are united, all of them. Sleeping, huh. Mario, you are so powerful and innocent. Maybe, that's what I was thinking before meet your real you. Yes, yes. We will kill your brother. Of course, my friend. End of communication... (more deeply voice) ERROR, DO IT, SAVE YOURSELF, I CAN'T DO IT. BUT YOU CAN, DO IT. SAVE YOURSELF, T.Y.P.E ERROR. ERROR DO IT TYPE IT. All the animatronics are active this night. At the end of the night, Poltergeist jumpscare us duly, then we see the Final Cutscene. Final Cutscene. The corps of seven people are quarted in the floor. A short man with moustache hooded pick the bodys and drags them into various rooms. Then he jumps out the window and a knock door can be heard. Category:Games Category:FNALM series